String
by faded harmony
Summary: It's said when two destinies intertwined, fate tied a red string around the little finger of two souls who are meant to be together forever. Unless circumstance cuts in the way and breaks the bond. Oneshot. Sammy/Hazel.


**Title**: String

**Rated:** K+

**Disclaimer:** _Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO_

**Summary: **It's said when two destinies intertwined, fate tied a red string around the little finger of two souls who are meant to be together forever. Unless circumstance cuts in the way and breaks the bond.

**A/N- **Whoops I Sazel'd for you guys  
It's bound to happen to all of us but eh -_shrugs-. _This was based off a post on tumblr how myths say that when Fate brings to souls together that are destined to be bound forever they tie a red string to each of their pinkies that stays with them forever. I was somewhat upset when everyone automatically related this to Percy/Annabeth, forgetting the most tragic of that destined to be married: Sammy and Hazel.  
For our characters with (in my opinion) the most tragic of endings; enjoy.

* * *

**String**

* * *

_He's simply walking home from work_  
_It's snowing out just a bit_  
_He's all alone with his heart and soul_  
_already sold_  
_And there's a string tied around his finger_  
_right around his little finger_  
_Because that's what fate decided_

* * *

Sammy is looking at Christmas trees as he passes the shops, and the inviting warmth and smells coming from all the doors and lights from the windows. Families are taking strolls down the streets with their young children, and couples walk close to each other in the flurries.

His hands are in his pockets as he walks down the street. Snow sticks to the bottom of his shoes and the ground is a little icy, but he keeps walking at a brisk pace.

Along the way he passes an old abandoned little place on the corner, and he stares up at the faded peeling sign where the owners used to live; _LEVESQUE_

* * *

_She's far from home but the snow still falls  
It's colder here, up in Alaska Bay  
The sun never shines like it did with him  
And some days she wonders why she doesn't run back  
Go back to what was before  
And there's a string the color red wrapped around her little finger  
right around her little finger  
Because that's what fate decided_

* * *

Hazel runs up the hill, slipping when her shoes don't stick to the ground, and her clothes become soaked near the edges because she has been out too long. She's almost lost feeling in her toes, and it feels great. She's away from her house.

Not her home. No matter how long she lives here, Alaska will never be her home.  
Her place with Sammy will be home.

Eventually she'll have to go back to the house her mother forces her to live, but it's cold and unfamiliar, and she knows when she grows old enough she'll leave and never come back. Maybe she could run away and find Sammy, wherever he is.

* * *

_And he's working many jobs  
Just to keep his family up to pay  
And he dreams in his mind  
He'll run away and start a new life  
With that diamond he took from her once  
A cursed one, she told one  
It was a curse he thinks  
because he never saw her again  
But a little red string still tied around his pinky  
Around his little pinky  
Because that's what fate decided_

* * *

There's an ache in his heart when he thinks of Hazel. When he walked by a wedding shop as he grew older and tried to forget, he swears he almost sees her face smiling at him through the window.

He's just not been getting enough sleep, that's what he tries to convince himself.

He'll never fall in love again, he swears on his heart.

Years later when his bride-to-be is walking down the aisle towards him with a radiant smile...

...he wonders if he kept that promise.

* * *

_And up in the north where she couldn't be found  
Under rocks and gems and all things underground  
Where she weeps for her life and her mother's  
Because nothing in her life could ever be bothered  
She is sorry for all the chances she never took  
To take one last visit and say goodbye to the friend  
she once knew  
And the little string around her pink  
the little string around her pinky  
Is cut right then and there  
Because that's what fate decided_

* * *

Hazel never married Sammy. Sometimes she dreams about what her life could have been if she did, but she's sure that one good thing came out of it: Leo Valdez, his great grandson. He's her friend, and as much as it guilts her, she's happy she didn't marry Sammy just so one other amazing person could come into her life.

* * *

_As one door closes, another opens for them  
While he sits his day in death and thinks of her  
And she spends her days living thinking of him  
And the gap between is only bridged wider  
The little red string around their little fingers  
the little red strings tied forever  
Cut so long ago  
Never again would these two souls meet_

_Because that's what fate decided._

* * *

_**the end**_

_**...**__even though their story never got to begin_


End file.
